


悔过诗 (6)

by Amove4



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amove4/pseuds/Amove4
Kudos: 2





	悔过诗 (6)

#AU

#OOC

#HK，不上升正主

#慎入，不喜勿看

——————————————————————

第二天醒来的时候，背上还是火辣辣地疼。张轩露出一丝得逞的笑容。

沙发里面的位置已经空了。张轩没有多想，梳洗下随便吃了顿早餐，又一头钻进了控制室。

中午张轩接到Kenny的电话时，电话那头的人已经哭到话都说不连贯。

张轩火急火燎地赶到医院，只见熟悉的小小身影瑟缩在楼梯口的过道边抽泣着。医院见惯了无数的生离死别，人来人往，没有人会在意一个哭红了眼的男孩。

张轩上前揽住他，温柔道：

“别怕，有我在。”

Kenny的妈妈终究没有熬过这个冬天。

忙完后事，张轩给他额外批了一周的假期。Kenny看上去比想象中平静些，或许是早有心理准备。他收拾完遗留的旧物，回到了母亲的故乡。

Kenny离开后，张轩便没有睡过一个好觉。他不分昼夜地赶工，累极了就裹着那床毯子在休息室里小睡片刻，毯子上男孩残留的体香给了他些许心理慰藉。

过几天他就会回来了吧。

半梦半醒之际，脑海中不断浮现的是迷雾中以泪洗面、若即若离的Kenny。

“妈妈和爸爸在天上团聚了…”

“只留我一个人在世上了…”

“怎么办…怎么办…”

男孩不停地自言自语，神情悲怆。

“你还有我！”

梦境真实到仿佛真正置身于湿湿凉凉的雾气之中，带着寒意的潮湿空气使得张轩颤了颤。

张轩把衣着单薄的男孩紧紧地抱在怀中，男孩没有挣扎，苦笑道：“你…除了苦痛，还给我带来了什么？”

“Kenny…我…”

“是时候结束了……”声音几不可闻。

“不！！”

张轩哭着摇头，死活不愿放手。男孩哭泣的脸庞渐渐舒展、同时渐渐模糊，最后化为一缕青烟，彻底消散。

“Kenny……不要走……”

张轩冒着冷汗醒来，满脸泪水。

还好，只是一场噩梦。

张轩打开微信。三天过去了，他没有收到男孩一条信息。

「bb，好挂住你吖」

Kenny过了几个小时都没有回复。

该死的微信，都不可以看对方是否已读。即使张轩心里清楚，对方大概率是已读不复。

张轩心底闪过一丝慌乱，现在的Kenny已是无牵无挂。偌大的广州，似乎已没有值得他留恋的事物，除了一纸劳动合同约定的未尽的义务——张轩攥在手中唯一的筹码。

杭州一连飘了几天的雪，目光所及之处一片雪白。Kenny发梢上落到了几片雪花，他一个人闷闷地沿着西湖漫无目的地走，脚踏在松软的积雪上，吱吱作响。不知不觉走到了断桥边，工作日的上午游客稀疏，Kenny感叹断桥上积雪银光耀眼。

他迫不及待地想与人分享，脑海中第一个闪现而过的竟是张轩。

男孩搓了搓冻到发红的双手，用手机拍下这一幕，传了过去。

「你一个人？冻不冻？」张轩秒回。

「嗯。不冻。」

「许仙和白娘子相会的地方，好美。」

「是吖。」

「下次我们一起去。」

Kenny盯着这句话，看了好久。

下雪的日子，空气都变得格外安静，Kenny只听得到自己加速的心跳声。

张轩又传来一张自拍，抱住Kenny的猫扮作楚楚可怜的样子。

「小花说她想爸爸了。」

然后是一段拙劣的扮猫叫。

「小花问爸爸什么时候回家。」

「收皮啦你！」

他想了想，接着又回复：「明晚七点。」

「bb注意安全」

「知道。」

Kenny小时候和妈妈回过几次杭州。有一次路过西湖北边的月老祠，妈妈打趣地和他说，等他长大了可以来这里求姻缘签，这里测姻缘灵验得很。

Kenny沿着积雪的蜿蜒路段向前走着，茫茫白雪飘于他脸上，回忆一幕幕闪现。

小小的Kenny天真地问：“什么是姻缘？”

“就是你真心喜欢一个人，想要和她结下姻缘，共度一生一世。”

“斌斌想和妈妈过一生一世。”Kenny奶声奶气道。

“傻孩子。”

Kenny叹了口气，静下心来。双手虔诚地捧着签筒摇动，竹签声声作响。直到一根应声落地。

第七十三签。

上吉。

签文：「白云初晴，幽鸟相逐。」

解曰：「以往君尔之日子是昏暗晦涩者，如今一扫所有之酶气，白云亦初晴，幽鸟相逐于太空中，君尔之缘必可成，且是令人羡慕者，放手去做可也。」

凝望远处层叠起伏的山峦白雪积厚，Kenny只觉得神怡心静。

Kenny在火车站外见到张轩的时候，他穿着一身棕色的长款风衣，走上前来揽住Kenny。

“说了给你报销，要你搭飞机来回，偏不听。”

Kenny亮闪闪的眼睛蒙上一层水汽，发梢湿湿凉凉的，似乎还残留着北方冰冷的风雪。

两人坐进车里，张轩一言不发，只是任由Kenny投入他的怀抱，蹭了蹭风衣里面衬着的蓬松毛衣。

干燥而温暖，带着熟悉的香气，令人心安。

“回家吧。”Kenny声音闷闷的。

当车子在张轩家的车库停下，纯情如Kenny也不是不知道等会儿会发生什么事。

冲完凉。

张轩环住Kenny的腰，凝视着他的男孩，眼神如视珍宝。Kenny右眼的下眼睑上有颗不甚明显的泪痣，如果不是此刻这样极其暧昧的距离，大概是不会注意到的。

两颊因害羞而悄悄泛起红晕，天真的大眼睛泛着水光，张轩实在抗拒不了。他温柔地凑上去，在泪痣上落下一个个细密的吻。

“听说，泪痣是上辈子死去的时候最后一滴泪凝结后的样子，以作和恋人今生重逢之用，等到遇上命中注定的那个人来驱赶前世的悲伤，从此两个人会永不分离。”

男孩傻傻地笑了：“前世的爱恨都记不得啦，放下今生的已经够好。”

他明明是在笑，眼底的一抹悲伤却那么突兀。

“Kenny……Kenny……”张轩心疼地拥着他，双手忍不住在后背放肆地游移。

Kenny宽松的浴袍被拉扯得松松垮垮，露出大半的上半身，张轩趁势侵城掠地，手伸下去开始撩拨Kenny渐渐硬挺的下身。直到Kenny软软地瘫倒在他的king size床上。

张轩悉心地帮Kenny做了扩张，生怕弄疼他的男孩。然后戴上套，欺身而上，缓缓进入。

张轩开始温柔地挺动，明明只交合过一次，他却好像已经对Kenny的敏感点了如指掌。Kenny本就敏感，再加上张轩骄人的size，爽得从一开始的哼哼唧唧变为欢愉地呻吟。

张轩一手托住Kenny的腰，一手托住后背。Kenny忽觉天旋地转，等他反应过来时两人已经交换了体位运动着。这个姿势性器进入到极深的位置，Kenny快感被成倍放大，不禁搂住张轩的后颈，脸埋入他的颈窝，闭眼享受这一刻的性事。随着两人肉体的碰撞起起伏伏，Kenny侧脸不经意间触碰到对方因为激烈的运动而凸起的颈动脉，那样有力的脉搏是为自己而跳动的吗？炙热无比，似热情四射的火山熔岩，又似夏日酷暑的午后阳光，男孩只觉得迷人又sexy，可是他不敢主动亲吻上去。

不同于那一晚。张轩温柔又缠绵的床技让Kenny欲罢不能，Kenny脑海中无数绚烂的烟花绽放，他感觉自己的身体轻飘飘的，仿佛腾在半空中，被粉色的泡泡包围着向高空飞去。

他已经好久没有这么快乐过了。

“Kenny……”

张轩大开大合地顶撞着他。

“嗯…嗯…”Kenny被顶得浑身酸软，迷迷糊糊地应着。

“留在我身边。” 张轩在床上的声线比在台上歌唱的时候更慵懒性感，眼神充满渴求。

快感快把男孩冲晕，他实在招架不住，在张轩脸上印下一吻以示回应。

张轩伸手拨开男孩额前汗湿的几绺头发，按住男孩的后脑勺，一阵狂吻伴随着身下猛烈的攻势，两人一起攀上了欲望的巅峰。

一场酣畅淋漓的性事终于结束。加上风尘仆仆地赶了一天的路，男孩累极，靠在张轩怀里便沉沉睡去。

车窗外的寒风倒灌进来，张轩怕冷，便提醒他把窗关小一点。

“好。”

圣诞节快到了，忙碌了好多天的张轩说正好想散散心，于是他拉着Kenny一起去了香港。

敬业如张轩，原来他所说的散心并非真的纯散心，而是顺带解决工作上的事宜。

去朋友经营的本地录音室见设备工程师，交流资源共享，谈接下来维修保养的合作。Kenny听不懂他们说的专业术语，只是坐在一旁，托着下巴盯着张轩。去公司谈新专辑的制作和新一年的广告代言，Kenny乖乖地一个人在附近闲逛解闷。

晚上终于兑现承诺，和Kenny一起去石澳看流星雨，然后发生该发生的事情。

第二天睡到自然醒时已是下午两点。张轩带Kenny到Godiva买了两支朱古力雪糕，他看着男孩舔雪糕的可爱模样，忍不住拿出手机偷偷拍了张照。

“喂呀～”Kenny伸手挡住了镜头。

“吃得成嘴都是，”张轩假装嫌弃，递给他一张纸巾，“擦擦，等下带你去见本地著名的民乐大师和音乐制作人。”

他们找了家不显眼的日料店，一群人相谈甚欢，大师欣赏Kenny的天分，喝到薄醉嚷着要收他为徒。畅谈到凌晨，街上行人渐渐稀少，张轩才敢明目张胆地牵着Kenny的手出来四处走走。

圣诞节的喜帖街节日气氛浓厚，到处张灯结彩。布满装饰品与彩带的巨型圣诞树上无数的小灯球一闪一闪。

两人在圣诞树旁的长椅上坐下，张轩揽了揽Kenny，男孩抱着张轩送他的圣诞礼物——限量版高达礼盒，歪歪斜斜地靠在张轩怀里。

男孩小声哼唱着kay的《喜帖街》，没有什么歌唱技巧可言，只是胜在声线不错。

“hins，我好中意这首歌吖～”

“嗯。词、曲都是绝对的上乘之作。”

很遗憾，城市的变迁总是建立在拆卸之上。承载一代人集体回忆、见证无数姻缘的老街消失在时代的洪流中，取而代之的是崭新的商业街。

冰凉的风吹过四下无人的街。

“hins，离别是人生的常态吗？”

张轩沉默了。

Kenny心里酸酸的，望着对面的礼品店呆呆的出神。橱窗中怀旧的灯饰缓缓旋转着，Kenny的视线渐渐模糊。

远处传来舒缓悠扬的圣诞颂歌。

“Kenny…Merry Christmas.”

“Me…Merry Christmas…”男孩还是忍不住抽泣。

“傻瓜，喊咩啊？”

其实不用问张轩也知道Kenny担忧的是什么。

“对不起……我收回刚才的问题。”

Kenny不想听到答案。

“不用，我现在告诉你答案。”

Kenny眨着泪眼，借着圣诞树上灯饰的光线，张轩的表情也看不真切。然而，只是不完美的轮廓就让他心动不已，他好想永远和张轩在一起。

“Kenny，I love you.” 张轩掀起胸前的风衣遮住两人的侧脸，和Kenny交换了一个极尽温柔缱绻的吻。

他用指腹抹去Kenny眼角的泪水。

“…请永远不要放下手里那锁匙，好吗。”

男孩破涕为笑。

Tbc.


End file.
